Russian Roulette
by DarkChild316
Summary: Ken's wife Yolei is kidnapped by a group of gangsters and Ken is forced into a deadly game of Russian Roulette to save her. After killing the gangsters and saving Yolei, they head back to their mansion for the night where Yolei decides to thank Ken for his chivalrous heroism. Ken/Yolei. Please R&R.


Hello one and all. Welcome to my first ever Digimon lemon. And the lucky pairing in this story is my all-time favorite Digimon pairing of Ken Ichijoji and Yolei Inoue. This is my first Digimon lemon so I hope you guy's enjoy it.

Summary: Ken's wife Yolei is kidnapped by a group of gangsters and Ken is forced into a deadly game of Russian Roulette to save her. After killing the gangsters and saving Yolei, they head back to their mansion for the night where Yolei decides to thank Ken for his chivalrous heroism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon of any of the characters or songs mentioned in this story, just the names of the gangsters.

Authors Notes: This story is rated M for sexual themes, adult language, and graphic violence lots of it. This takes place ten years after the events of Digimon Adventures Season 2. Also Ken and Yolei are both 20 and Ken is a detective like in the anime.

* * *

_Interviewing the Stars_

DarkChild316: What's up Ken and Yolei. I'm glad to see you guys could make it for my first Digimon lemon.

Ken: No Problem, but tell me how come you hadn't thought to make a Digimon lemon before now?

DarkChild316: Well to be honest, I had been planning to write a Digimon lemon for quite some time but I ran into three problems.

Yolei: And what were those problems?

DarkChild316: Well for one, I've been busy with my Naruto lemon series to write my Digimon lemon, and second I really haven't been able to think of a plotline for a story until now.

Ken: Ok then what's the third reason.

DarkChild316: Well I also couldn't decide on which pairing I wanted to use for my first Digimon lemon, in the end I chose you and Yolei because you guys are my personal favorite pairing.

Yolei: Well I'm honored that were your favorite pairing, and I'm also glad you didn't pair me up with Davis or TK like some of those other authors do.

DarkChild316: Well I actually like TK paired with Kari better and don't worry, I won't EVER pair you with Davis.

Yolei: Thank God! At least you have SOME common sense!

Ken: I agree I just can't see Davis paired with Yolei. That would be a disaster waiting to happen.

DarkChild316: LOL, Well I'm glad we agree on something and I hope you guys enjoy the lemon.

Ken and Yolei: Oh trust us, we will.

* * *

Ken hurried to the location he had received from his informant. He knew that time wasn't on his side so he had to move quickly. If he didn't, he would lose the one person he cared about the most.

Ever since he and the rest of the Digidestined took down Myotismon ten years ago, he had spent every minute of every day with the love of his life Yolei Inoue. The two had been together since the end of their Digidestined adventures and many people (especially Sora and Mimi) said that they were perfect for each other.

The two were finally married two years ago and they had been a happy couple ever since. But then two days ago Yolei had been kidnapped by a certain group of Japanese gangsters who had some personal issues with Ken since he had killed the gang leader's girlfriend in a shootout.

Now Ken was on his way to a certain warehouse (presumably the gang's hideout) on the edge of town after a confidential tipoff from an informant. This was the biggest lead the case had gotten since the lead him and his partner Jen had gotten from Yolei's hairstylist Kai.

_**Two days ago.**_

"_Kidnapping, I thought it was just an infidelity thing." Kai said._

"_What infidelity thing?" Jen asked._

"_Oh you know women are always trying to find a way to cheat on their husbands. A guy will come by and pick up the woman right after an appointment," Kai said._

"_Hang on a second, you just said that Yolei never made it into her appointment," Ken said._

"_Listen when I last saw her it was mid-morning, around ten past eight. I saw a Mercedes S-Class trying to shut the door on the girl. I get close and the guy just drives off." Kai said._

"_One man driving?" Ken inquired._

"_Well as far as I could tell." Kai said._

"_Ok, show me exactly where this car was," Ken said._

"_Sure follow me," Kai said before leading them out to the parking lot._

"_The Mercedes was parked here, pulled out, and made a left at the street," Kai said_

"_A sixty-six inch wheelbase Kai," Ken said after measuring the tire tread with a tape measure._

'_Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Kai asked._

"_What it should mean to you is that you're lying, because the S-Class has a sixty-two inch wheelbase and it means that it couldn't have been the abduction car." Ken stated._

"_Oh, right." Kai said sheepishly._

"_Kai, kidnappers work in teams, are you in on this?" Ken bluntly asked him._

"_No way!" Kai said emphatically._

"_No, well then I need to know what's going on here, if my wife gets killed you are all-in, you understand," Ken said and after a few hesitant seconds Kai gave it up._

"_Ok, the guy gave me an envelope with 5000 yen through a cracked window, it was tinted I never saw his face," Kai said._

"_You basically got paid to look the other way," Jen said._

"_Like I said I thought it was just an infidelity thing." Kai said._

"_The envelope," Ken said and Kai handed over the envelope._

"_Now Kai, tell me what kind of a car it was and don't make me get down there and measure again," Ken demanded._

"_It was a Pontiac, mid-sized, a Grand Prix maybe," Kai said._

"_Alright I'll put out a broadcast stolen Grand Prix," Jen said._

"_Stolen Grand Prix all colors, they've had five hours to repaint it," Ken said._

That was two days ago and Ken hadn't gotten a real lead until early this morning when an informant had called Ken with a lead that ended up leading to the gang's hideout. Now Ken was on his way to hopefully saving his wife.

Ken eventually reached a warehouse that used to be a storage place for an old Japanese car firm that went out of business a few years ago. Ken entered the warehouse and was immediately met by a tall man with red hair and cold dark eyes.

"Ah Ken Ichijoji what a surprise," the man said.

"I take it you're the gang leader?" Ken said.

"Damn right I am, names Kengo Mitsurugi, leader of Satsujin," Kengo said.

"Where the hell is my wife?" Ken said angrily.

"Ken please, shut up, you killed the love of my life," Kengo coolly said.

"Look, I didn't mean for Ryoko to die," Ken said.

"Well I don't think that matters now, you took from me what can never ever be replaced, and for that, I decided to take from you. If you want your girl back then you're going to have to beat me for her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ken snapped.

"Come with me and you'll see," Kengo said before leading Ken to a secluded room in the back where Yolei was chained to the wall and gagged.

"Yolei!" Ken exclaimed about to run to her before Kengo stopped him by pulling out a revolver and aiming it at Yolei's heart.

"Now do you really want to do that Ichijoji? Excuse your wife's current state, if she hadn't been such a bitch I wouldn't have had to chain her up and gag her," Kengo sneered as Yolei made an angry noise at being called a bitch.

"Don't worry Yolei, I'll get you out of this," Ken declared.

"Well you know what, we'll see about that, if you want to get your wife back here's how it works: all you have to do is beat me in a game of Russian Roulette. I'm sure you know how it works, we load a revolver with a single bullet, spin the chamber, and we each take turns aiming the gun at our heads and pulling the trigger until one of us gets the bullet." Kengo said.

"And whoever doesn't get the bullet is the winner, and the one who gets Yolei. Aright then, you're on Kengo, let's do this." Ken said which made Yolei sound a voice of protest.

"Alright then sit down and let's play Russian Roulette." Kengo said.

_~"Russian Roulette" by Rihanna begins playing~_

"You go first Mr. Ichijoji." Kengo said and Ken took the gun off the table, spun the chamber around and pointed the gun at his head. Yolei's eyes went wide with fear as Ken pulled the trigger, but she relaxed when the gun didn't go off.

'Humph, beginners luck Ichijoji." Kengo sneered.

"Well now it's your turn Kengo." Ken smugly said before passing the gun to Ken.

"Fine then," Kengo said with a smirk on his face before taking the gun, spinning the chamber and pointing the gun at his head, and then pulling the trigger. Ken mentally cursed to himself when the gun didn't go off.

"Oh look at that how surprising. You see Ken I've been playing Russian Roulette since I was a kid. I've played it at least twenty times in my life and I've never been beaten. In fact, it has now become the way I decide who gets into my gang or not. If you can't survive a simple game of Russian Roulette you don't deserve to be in my gang.

"That's sick!" Ken said indignantly.

"Well it may be sick but in my world that's what we call life." Kengo said as he passed the gun back to Ken.

_Three hours later._

Ken had survived yet another round of Russian Roulette much to Yolei's delight and Kengo's shock.

"This is impossible, no one has ever lasted this long against me in a game of Russian Roulette, how are you doing it." Kengo angrily inquired.

"Guess I'm just lucky." Ken smirked.

"Humph, well you may be lucky but my luck is just beginning." Kengo said as he snatched the gun from Ken out of frustration, spun the chamber, pointed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger. Unfortunately for him this time, the gun went off killing him instantly.

"Well Kengo, it looks like your luck has just run out." Ken coolly said before going to check on his wife removing the gag from her mouth.

"Yolei are you alright?" Ken asked only to be kissed on the lips by Yolei.

"I am now thanks to you, but Ken, please promise me you won't ever do anything like that again." Yolei said as Ken freed her.

'Don't worry, I won't. Now come on let's get out of here." Ken said as they left the room only to be met by the other twelve gang members outside of the warehouse.

"Well Yolei it looks like we're going to have to fight our way out of here." Ken said taking up a fighting stance.

"That's fine with me, besides I think it's time for a little bit of payback for what these bastards did to me." Yolei said while cracking her knuckles before getting into a karate stance.

"Do you two actually think you can beat all of us by yourself?" one of the gangsters said.

"Damn right we do." Ken and Yolei said together.

_~"This Means War" by Nickelback begins playing~ _

"Let's go assholes." Ken said before two of the gangsters charged him. Ken delivered a swift super kick to the jaw of one of them, knocking him out before hitting the other with a spinning back elbow and throwing him to the floor with a judo-style hip toss.

Meanwhile Yolei decked the jaw of another gangster with a solid punch and delivered a swift kick to his groin. She then kicked an oncoming thug in the gut before knocking him out with a devastating scissor kick to the back of his head.

"Four down and eight more to go," Yolei said.

"Well it looks like this cow is tough, but let's see how tough she is once I slit her throat." one of the remaining gangsters said.

"Well then how about you quit talking and just bring it BITCH!" Yolei screamed at him and the thug got pissed and charged her knife in hand along with another thug, and she decked him with a spinning back kick KO'ing him before knocking out the other one with a reverse STO.

Yolei quickly got back to her feet with a quick kip-up and ran to help Ken who was currently caught up with fighting four gangsters at once. Ken was doing all he could, but was really having trouble with the four thugs.

Yolei quickly pulled one off Ken's back before sending him crashing onto his head with a half-nelson choke toss. With the thug off his back, Ken delivered a powerful rising screw uppercut (a la Kazuya Mishima) to the jaw of one of the thugs before delivering a running knee to the face of another one who was kneeling.

Another thug was about to stab Ken in the back with a knife, but was stopped with a flying thrust kick to the jaw by Yolei knocking him out cold. Yolei and Ken turned their attention to the other two thugs, but luckily these two were no fools.

"Ok we give up." the two said before getting on the ground.

"Smart choice." Ken said before handcuffing the two thugs. That was when Ken and Yolei heard sirens and saw police cars approaching. Out of one of the cars came Ken's partner Jen who was relieved Ken and his wife were alright.

'Thank God you two are okay, I was afraid I may be too late, but from all the bodies I see laying around, I guess you two had everything under control." Jen said.

"I guess you could say that. Yolei it looks like those self-defense lessons you took really helped after all." Ken said.

"Well I owe it all to you Ken." Yolei graciously said.

"Well done you two we can take it from here." Jen said as the gangsters were cuffed and put in the back of the squad cars.

"Alright, see you later Jen, come on Yolei let's go home." Ken said and with that Ken and Yolei made their way back to their mansion for the night.

_**~Minutes later at the Ichijoji Estate~**_

Ken sat back on his king sized bed as Yolei had stepped into the restroom to wash up after the ordeal she had been through. Ken was currently reading a novel and the only thing he had on was a pair of purple and blue boxer shorts.

After a few minutes, Ken heard the restroom door open and Ken looked to see Yolei exit the restroom wearing nothing but a set of black French Chantelle bra and panties. Ken blushed as he noticed the bra exposed a hefty amount of cleavage and her panties showed off her curvy hips.

"Like what you see Ken." Yolei said with a seductive smile.

"Uh yeah, you look great Yolei." Ken said as Yolei made her way over to him while swaying her hips before crawling up to him on the bed on her hands and knees. It was then that Yolei noticed the look on Ken's face.

"Is something wrong Ken?" Yolei asked him.

'No um, I was just wondering why you were dressed like that." Ken shyly said making Yolei giggle.

"Well I think that's pretty obvious Ken. I just thought that I should show my thanks for such chivalrous heroism." Yolei said and Ken finally realized what Yolei was getting at.

"Yolei are you sure you're ready for this. I mean I wouldn't want you to do anything you may reg…" Ken started to say, only to be silenced by Yolei who kissed Ken full on the lips.

"Ken, how long have you been in love with me?" Yolei asked him.

"I've been in love with you since I first met you Yolei." Ken said.

"Well then we've waited long enough." Yolei told him and Ken smiled at her, glad she was truly ready for this step in their relationship. Ken brought his hands to Yolei's beautiful face, framing it before pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Ken and Yolei opened their mouths and snaked out their tongues and began a lust-fueled battle for dominance. Ken's tongue violently clashed with Yolei's tongue as their tongue' drenched each other in their own individual nectars.

Ken continued to keep his lips pressed onto Yolei's as Yolei wrapped her arms around Ken's neck and Ken placed his hands on Yolei's curvy waist and began running his fingers across her smooth flat abdomen.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss. Ken took the opportunity to reach behind Yolei for the strap of her bra. Ken looked into Yolei's eyes asking for permission and after an approving wink by Yolei, he unclipped her bra releasing her full and perky breasts (30) forKen to see.

Ken stared in awestruck disbelief at his wife's perfect upper body and marveled at how full and perky her breasts were. Yolei mentally laughed at his dumbfounded expression before moving on to remove her panties before Ken stopped her and removed them for her fully exposing her to him.

Ken drank in the sight of Yolei's perfect body and marveled at her infinite beauty. Everything about her was perfect from her smooth flat abdomen to her wide and curvy hips. From her long and shapely legs to her perfectly shaped ass, and to top it off, her ample and creamy breasts and her beautiful face and bright violet eyes.

"Yolei, there's no doubt about it, you are truly the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen." Ken said making Yolei blush a deep shade of scarlet before uttering a shy "thank you" in return.

Ken then laid Yolei on her back before spreading her legs apart and bringing his face down to meet her womanhood which was positively soaked with arousal. Ken licked his lips before gripping her folds with both thumbs and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness within.

Yolei braced herself for what pleasure she was about to feel before Ken began to use his tongue to trace her folds while using his right index finger to prod away at her womanhood. Yolei blushed heavily and moaned as her husband tasted her folds.

Ken chuckled to himself as he rubbed his fingers on Yolei's folds while smoothly licking her clit which made Yolei let out a loud mewl of pleasure. Yolei fisted her hands in Ken's hair as he licked and teased her folds.

Ken then snaked his left hand up Yolei's slim, toned stomach all the way up to her breasts and began to fondle and tease the desirable orbs of flesh. With her womanhood and her breasts being toyed with at the same time, Yolei's lust skyrocketed to new levels of pleasure.

Ken's tongue licked her innards and his left hand continued to squeeze and pinch her breasts. His tongue savored the flavor of wetness and kept on licking into her body. Yolei's legs began to shake with lust as Ken's tongue surfed against her walls vigorously and he continued to toy with her tits.

Ken hungrily licked the inside of Yolei's womanhood as he released her breasts and slid his hands underneath her ass to lift it, bringing her pussy closer to his mouth. The result was that Yolei felt the pleasure she was feeling double as she began to tease her breasts as Ken had just done to aid Ken in raising her arousal further.

Yolei closed her eyes and moaned as she came without warning, allowing her inner fluids to wash onto Ken's tongue. Ken hungrily licked up Yolei's tasty inner fluids taking care not to waste a drop. He lowered Yolei back down onto the bed after he finished cleaning her out and she lay there with a satisfied look on her face.

"Well that was amazing Ken." Yolei sighed.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Ken said before Yolei crawled over to him and playfully pushed him onto his back.

"Well I guess it's time for me to return the favor." Yolei seductively said before beginning to skim her hands down his muscular six-pack abdomen making him shiver before her hands found the waistband of his boxer shorts. Yolei then pulled of his boxers allowing Ken's erect member to stand tall and proud.

Yolei smirked at how aroused she had made him before she gripped his shaft and he gasped at her soft touch before she began to stroke him up and down. Ken lowly moaned as Yolei's skilled fingers pumped his shaft while her left hand palmed and toyed with his balls slowly bouncing them in his hands.

Yolei then snaked out her tongue and ran it from the tip of his erect member to the base of his cock and she also trailed her tongue onto his testicles and blew on them both with her cool breath making Ken shiver once again.

She then took it a step further by opening her mouth and taking Ken's cock into her mouth and as far down her throat as possible ignoring her irritating gag reflex. Ken moaned in pleasure as Yolei swirled her tongue around his member while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

Just when Ken didn't think that things could get any better, he was proven to be totally wrong as Yolei cupped her perky breasts and sandwiched them on his cock. Ken's eyes went white with ecstasy as Yolei began rubbing her breasts onto his cock taking care to massage the veins of his member with her erect nipples.

Ken was completely lost in ecstasy at how much pleasure he was receiving from his wife and felt like he would explode at any second. Yolei sensed this and continued to swirl her heated tongue on Ken's manhood while moaning every few seconds to stimulate him with her vocal chords and while rubbing her soft mounds of flesh on his cock.

Ken gritted his teeth together as the head of his member shot a firing amount of cum in Yolei's mouth, and she licked the thick, creamy fluids that filled her mouth that tasted delicious to her. Ken rubbed the sweat running down his temple as Yolei swallowed the semen in her mouth and freed Ken's cock from her perky breasts.

"So how was that Ken?" Yolei asked in that sweet yet seductive voice of hers.

"Yolei, you were amazing." Ken gasped making Yolei giggle. The next moment Yolei was on top of Ken straddling him with her hands on his chest and her womanhood directly over his manhood. Yolei took a deep breath before lowering herself down on him, his member taking her virginity in the process.

Ken moaned at how warm and tight her innards felt on his cock while Yolei whimpered in pain at the loss of her innocence. Ken waited for her to get adjusted before gripping her hips and beginning to thrust upright into her warmth.

Yolei moaned loudly as Ken's manhood sharply slammed into her pussy with her walls grinding him with each thrust. Yolei's face was covered in a deep blush as she held onto his chest for balance as she rode his cock.

Ken then moved his hands from her waist up her body to cup and began squeezing her breasts. Yolei whimpered as her husband started to tease and toy with her tits, while continuing to send his cock rocketing into her pussy at an incredible pace.

Ken was having the time of his life with Yolei's breasts in his hands as they jiggled and heaved in his grasp from the power and force of his thrust into her warmth. Ken continued to knead the desirable orbs of flesh before sitting up to place his lips onto her erect nipples.

By now Yolei's lust was driving her completely insane as Ken circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Yolei held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Ken continued to knead together Yolei's delicious breasts while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Yolei had completely lost all control of herself and was now screaming Ken's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams were like music to his ears.

Soon, Yolei and Ken gritted their teeth as they both came to the end of their rope; her walls tightening around his erection and allowed it to flood her womb with his powerful seed. A look of pure ecstasy appeared on Yolei's face as Ken's semen filled her pussy up to the brim and she held onto his head.

Yolei caught her breath as she fell flat onto Ken and lifted her head up to his and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. The two made out while Ken ran his hand through Yolei's hair lovingly while she placed her palm on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb before the pair broke the kiss.

"Yolei that sure was some amazing stuff wasn't it?" Ken asked her.

"It was amazing I'll give you that." Yolei responded as she lifted herself off of his still-erect member.

"Say Yolei, care for another round?" Ken asked.

"Sure, why not." Yolei eagerly answered. The next moment, Yolei was on all fours on the bed with Ken behind her holding onto her ass while he rubbed his cock on her folds before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Yolei's body rocked back and forth and her breasts jiggled and swayed from how hard Ken was pounding into her, his thrusts hard and deep. Yolei rutted her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh echoed throughout the entire room as Ken continued to send his cock jetting into Yolei's pussy while holding onto her hips for support. Yolei whimpered in complete pleasure as she continued to work her hips in perfect tandem with his thrusts.

Ken then took his hands off Yolei's hips and brought his hands up to her chest to cup her swaying breasts. Yolei looked back and smiled lustfully at him and he returned the gesture as Ken once again began to squeeze and tease her perky tits while sending his manhood rocketing into her core.

Ken bounced the jiggling mounds in his hands as he caressed them gently with Yolei's pussy receiving his pounding erection that pummeled into her womanhood and rumbled her insides. Yolei knew she was likely to come at any moment and she began helping Ken with teasing her breasts making her innards tighten around his cock.

Yolei's entire face went red as Ken's member slammed into her and the pair continued to knead her breasts together as they rapidly heaved back and forth with every movement of her body. Eventually Yolei's womanhood wrapped around Ken's member and forced it to unleash another tidal wave of sperm into her body.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Ken was on top of Yolei in a missionary style position with Yolei's long slender legs wrapped around Ken's waist and her arms wrapped around his neck with Ken ponding into her with the same vigor and speed as the other two times.

Yolei's eyes were white with pleasure and she was completely lost in ecstasy as Ken's cock pistoned into her pussy. Nothing else mattered to her at the moment as Ken was totally in control of her. Ken pressed his lips to hers as their tongues began a lust fueled battle for dominance.

Yolei kept her legs wrapped around Ken's waist and he continued to bury his member inside of her entrance as they lustfully kissed. He continued to slam his erection into her tightening walls and he reached up to cup and once again began toying with her jiggling tits.

Yolei whimpered into the kiss and Ken let out a muffled howl of pleasure as he practically fucked Yolei into the mattress. Ken and Yolei lustfully licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as light purple eyes gazed endlessly into deep violet hues.

Yolei rubbed Ken's back as he jetted his cock into her pussy with her walls grinding on him with each thrust into her moist inner caverns as Ken kneaded and toyed with Yolei's sizeable breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved back and forth with his constant pounding.

Ken and Yolei broke the kiss to moan loudly one final time as the latter's inner core squeezed his length one final time, making it unleash one final burst of semen into the violet-eyed woman's core. Sweat poured from both parties bodies as their release poured out of Yolei's body.

Ken took his cum-soaked cock out of Yolei as he lay beside her before gathering her up into his arms. The two purple-haired lovers nuzzled each other affectionately as they looked deeply into each other's similarly colored eyes.

"Well Ken, one thing is for sure, I will never forget all that we've done tonight." Yolei happily said.

"I hear you, and neither will I." Ken said before giving Yolei one last lingering kiss and fading off to sleep holding Yolei tightly in his arms.

* * *

Well there you have it guys, my very first Digimon lemon. I really hope you guys will enjoy reading this one as you guys have enjoyed reading all of my other lemons. Now that this is over I wanted to share a few things with you about this lemon. I sometimes like to incorporate some of my hobbies and scenes from my favorite movies and televisions shows into my work. The first scene with Yolei's hairstylist is taken from the Season 3 premiere of C.S.I. Miami titled "Lost Son" (which sadly was the episode that Tim Speedle died.) Seeing as how I'm also an avid MMA and action movie fan, I've always wanted to do a fighting scene in one of my lemons and I may do one in one of my future lemons if you guys really liked this one. Now as stated before the next lemons you'll see from me will be the next two installments of my Naruto lemon series with Shizuka and Shion. Well so long for now and don't forget to read and review.

* * *

_**~Omake with Digidestined~**_

DarkChild316: So what did you guys think of the lemon huh.

Matt: This was awesome dude.

Sora: I'll say, well done.

Rika: Pretty good job alright, I'll give you that.

Takato: Yeah, now I see why you've got so many followers.

Takuya: Yeah, reading this really make me anticipate your next Digimon story.

Zoe: Speaking of which, who's the lucky pairing in your next lemon?

T.K. and Kari: Yeah, who is it?

DarkChild316: Well that's the fun part, as Takato said, I have a lot of followers and I feel like I should reward them in some way. And since I'm all in favor of freedom of expression, I've decided to let my followers decide who I use in my next pairing at the beginning of July.

T.K: Sounds good to me, so who are the pairings?

DarkChild316: Well the pairings are Matt/Sora, T.K./Kari, Takato/Rika, and Takuya/Zoe.

Rika: OK, so how do people go about voting?

DarkChild316: Well there are three ways to vote, the easiest is to leave a comment voting on which pairing you want to see in action. The second is by sending me a Personal Message with who you want to see. And the third is via a poll that I'm going to set up on my profile page. But at the end of the month of June the pairing that receives the most votes will be the one I use in my next lemon.

Matt: But what if there's a tie?

DarkChild316: Well in the unlikely event of a tie, my mentor Raptorcloak will get to cast the deciding vote.

Rika: Well if this comes down to the fans, we all know who's going to win that one right Gogglehead.

Takato: Well with our fan following there's no way were going to lose.

Takuya: Oh please, I think the fans would rather be run over by a New York City streetcar twice, than to see one more Rika/Takato fanfic.

Zoe: You got that right, besides everyone knows that my boyfriend and I are way more popular than you two.

Kari: Hate to break it to you guys, but this isn't a popularity contest, this is about who the fans would rather see in bed.

T.K: Damn right it is and we all know who holds the title of being the best couple in bed.

Matt: You're all delusional, so why don't you kids run along and let the grown-ups show you how it's done right girl.

Sora: You know it.

(The Digidestined argue amongst themselves as to who should be next.)

DarkChild316: Oh boy, look what I've started. Well I'll see you guys later, but I'm gonna go break these guys up before someone gets hurt. See you later and don't forget to vote.


End file.
